Retracing the Steps
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A look back at Abbey's memories and what happened after her father died. Touch of abuse. Sequel to Advancing Steps. Emily/JJ focused mainly on JJ and Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

Abbey smiled as she waved her friend off continuing down the street to her own house. At sixteen she wasn't ashamed of her past, how her family is, or came to be, and that her father was nothing more than an ungrateful ass. At five her father was killed by her mother who was only acting in self-defense, according to the police and the jury of her peers. Jennifer Jareau, her mother was protecting Abbey the night she shot Will LaMontagne. She had given in to the pressure of knowing this man was hurting her daughter. The cops said at first no way could someone be so calm after killing their loved one but no one knew what was happening behind closed doors.

Abbey says Emily saved her and JJ. She says she didn't know her mother could smile as much as she did when Emily was around. She knew her Auntie Emmy was special to her mom when she would stay over just like Taylor was special to Abbey and she stayed over. Then Emily helped them move, and stayed in the new house with them. Things changed quickly for Abbey those few short years but instead of getting darker and scary like they were when her dad was alive. They got warm and bright. She may have lost her daddy but she lost the biggest nightmare too. He was no longer able to hurt her. Then Emily made her and her mom happy, she swore to protect them, held Abbey when they police came back for JJ and became a second mother to her. She couldn't imagine a life without her there.


	2. Meet Chester

Three-year-old Abbey LaMontagne didn't really dislike her father, she just didn't understand why when her mom would leave for work he would get so angry with her. She learned to hide out in her room talking to Chester her stuffed bear her mom had gotten her a year ago, telling her if she was ever lonely Chester would tell JJ and tell her what Abbey told him. So Abbey told Chester everything, from how her day went to how much she wished her mommy and daddy would get along. When her daddy hit her mommy she wished Chester would tell her uncle Derek, because she knew he wouldn't stand for that. She'd talk to Chester when her parents fought, tears matted the bears fur. She didn't understand what she had done when her daddy hurt her. She just remembers him swinging her arm at her and she hit the chair, she cried because it hurt so much, crying made it worse though. She cried even harder and she felt like she was lit on fire. Her daddy didn't do anything to help even thought she begged him to.

"Daddy please. It hurts so much." She looked at him as she picked her up. She felt relieved that he was going to help, then he dropped her on the bed and shut the door.

"Shut up, your crying is annoying." He ordered. Abbey cried to Chester, hopping her mommy would be home quickly. It was another five grueling days of her daddy hurting her before her mommy got home. That night she wished her mommy was braver.

x-x-x

a/n: First don't hate me for this, second don't hate me for being lazy and not posting, I actually wasn't lazy, between school, family and my best friends family life's been hell then I was internet less for a day. I should be posting more regularly. Hopefully.


	3. Beautiful by Creed

(After will's death but before they're actually together.)

Emily stared up at the ceiling laying next to JJ.

"So…" She said awkwardly.

"You gonna say it?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I missed you." Emily sighed and rolled over to look at JJ. "Why did we break up?"

"We had too much happen to us. I cheated and you got pissed even thought you were ok with it we never could be how we were, and then Abbey came along. Will had a right to raise his child."

"She was supposed to be mine." Emily gritted.

"I know, but would you have wanted her then? Honestly?"

"Yes. Even if she wasn't mine by choice."

"Emily you could barely look at me. It would've been horrible." JJ said watching Emily think carefully about what to say. Emily wanted to snap and say that Will did an awesome job. She took a deep breath and looked up at JJ.

"I still deserved a chance."

"You did… and I wish I had given you that chance." JJ said truthfully. "But I gave Will a chance because you didn't fight for me when I left. You didn't want the child in my eyes."

"You never told me!" Emily yelled, getting up and moving away from JJ. "You never told me that you got pregnant till you were engaged to Will!"

"Mommy…" Abbey walked in and curled up on JJ's lap looking at Emily complete fear in her eyes.

"It's ok Abbey, we're just having a disagreement, Emily would never hurt me." JJ said wrapping her arms around her child. Abbey watched Emily move closer to her and her mother, she started to shake.

"Abbey you know me, I've never hurt you or your mommy. I swear I will always protect you." Emily said she stopped moving when she saw Abbey shaking in JJ's arms. Abbey seemed to calm a little bit and that's when Emily noticed it, Abbey may look perfectly like her two parents, but the way she'd look at you, was all Emily.

x-x-x

"Emily…" JJ walked over to where Emily sat curled up on her couch, she didn't move when JJ spoke to her, didn't make any sign of realization. JJ went over to Emily and pulled the bottle of whiskey from her hand. Getting down on her knees she moved Emily's head till she had to look at her.

"Emily…" JJ had tears matching Emily's running down her face, she brushed Emily's hair from her face. "I'm so sorry." JJ said softly before sobbing. Emily scoffed and went to grab the bottle of whiskey JJ stole from her. "No. I wont let you drink yourself to happiness." JJ snarled and grabbed the bottle from Emily again.

"You don't get… to tell me what to do anymore."

"Yeah well I still care."

"Then you'd give me a chance to raise my child." The words stung and Emily knew it but she was right that was her child JJ was carrying.

"I can't."

"Then you don't get to take my whiskey." Emily snapped and grabbed the bottle back at lightening speed. JJ sighed and curled up on the floor next to Emily, she'd stay there for as long as it took till Emily would return from her drinking binge, back to work, the real world.

When JJ woke the next morning a blanket was tucked in around her, and Emily wasn't anywhere in sight. Sighing JJ stood up and gathered her stuff to go back home, obviously Emily didn't want her here. Pulling the door shut behind her she sighed again, she really messed up this time.

x-x-x

a/n: I'd love some feedback to know what ya'll are thinking about this, and if I should change anything.


	4. Points of Authhority by Linkin Park

Aaron walked in with Abbey holding tightly onto his hand. She clutched Chester in her other hand, looking around the room filled with people, some she knew others she didn't. Her uncle got down and smiled at her.

"Abbey, you remember when you said you'd answer questions for me?" She nodded. "That's today ok?" She nodded again and hugged him a tear sliding down her cheek. Her mommy was there and she knew she couldn't talk to her; they told her not to. She hasn't seen her mom in two weeks, hasn't had her tuck her in, kiss her boo boos better, or tell her that she loves her in two weeks. Her bottom lip quivered as the police officer helped her into a chair, she couldn't see over the railing in front of the chair. A minute later the officer came back with a booster chair. He picked her up and put her in the booster, when Abbey looked at her mother, she smiled because her mom was smiling at her.

"Please state your name for the people." Aaron said.

"Abbey Emily Jareau." Abbey said looking at her uncle.

"Abbey, your full name, legal name."

"Abigail Emily Lamontange." Abbey said. "My mommy only calls me it when she's mad… my daddy would just say Abigail… he never liked my middle name."

"That's ok we don't need to know." Aaron smiled at her. "Abbey what can you tell us about your daddy?"

"He wasn't very nice."

"What do you mean?"

"He use to hit me… and he would always fight with mommy, and hit her too. If mommy was working he'd forget to feed me. He would always get worse at night." JJ was visibly shaking at her chair.

"Abbey when he hurt you… can you explain it?"

"He broke my ribs a lot, he broke my arm once." Abbey looked at her mommy again and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "Mommy don't cry…" Abbey started to cry. "He cant hurt me ever again." JJ nodded and Aaron stepped between them blocking the view.

"Abbey, did your dad ever touch you… in areas…" He knew he shouldn't struggle with this question.

"No."

"Do you remember the night your daddy died?"

"Yeah."

"Tell us what happened?"

"Well… it really started the night before… he… what do they call it? Forced my mommy…" JJ started to cry and her lawyer escorted her out of the room.

"Go on Abbey."

"He hit me that night too… He was so mad that my mommy had gone out with her friends that night. Mainly that she went out with my aunt Emily. He hated her. He'd scream at me like I was her when he was alive." Abbey looked at the officer and he moved over to her, he looked up at the judge who nodded and the officer walked out. It would take a few minutes for him to return, with Emily in tow. Abbey smiled as she sat right behind the table her uncle was using.

"Mommy called aunt Emily after she shot daddy, aunt Emily took care of me that night, and she was always there for me, she never hurt me and for the past two weeks she has been taking care of me. They were worried that you'd think my mommy had killed my daddy because she has a past with my aunt Emily… I know that it's not true, but even if it were, I'd rather have Emily in my life then ever have my dad do what he did to us again. She saved me." Emily let a tear fall, and Abbey looked at the jury. "My mommy wasn't with aunt Emily till a little while ago… and my daddy died three years ago. She had no motive in that way… she had motive because he came at her and he broke my arm, my ribs, my heart… just like Sam will tell you." Abbey said and Aaron smiled, there wasn't a dry eye in the jury.

"Finished your honor." Aaron smiled and watched the prosecution stand up. "Good luck." He scoffed.

"Abbey how old were you when your daddy died?"

"I was five." Abbey said.

"And what else do you remember from then?" Abbey looked at him confused. "Do you remember things like school? Certain friends? Anything?"

"Some of it, not all." Abbey knew where he was going and she hated it.

"That's all your honor."

"On June 5th of that year before my father died, he drank 6 beers before he got pulled over with a .14, a dui on his record, you should look it up." Abbey said before the officer smirked and helped her down.

x-x-x

a/n: because I forgot to say, the last part of the last chapter was a flash back to when JJ was pregnant with Abbey.


	5. The Raid

Abbey remembered the day when the cops came and took her mommy away for a second time. They scared her, and 'tossed' her room, they put her in Emily's arms as she screamed for her mother.

x-x-x

It was three years after Will's death and Emily had taken up right where she left off with JJ. The ring in her dresser was just burning a hole there, and she knew she would ask JJ to marry her soon. JJ sat in her arms pressed against her in the kitchen it was peaceful just the two of them, Abbey was still sleeping. Emily kept pressing kisses to JJ's neck making her smile. The peace was ripped to oblivion when the swat team came crashing through the front door and the police ordered Emily and JJ to the ground. A bulky officer cuffed JJ and lifted her up on to and back off her feet.

"Jennifer Jareau you're under arrest for the murder of Will LaMontagne."

"What that was years ago!" Emily yelled as the other officers started tearing the house apart. The man threw a warrant in her face.

"Mommy!" Abbey came screaming out of her room and latched onto JJ.

"Abbey baby I need you to stay here with Emmy ok? I'll be home soon I promise." Abbey started crying harder and JJ pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I need you to be a big girl ok? Mommy loves you dearly." Then JJ was gone, put into the back of a cop car and they left Emily and Abbey in the wake of their destruction. Destruction wasn't able to describe what they left behind, but nothing broke Emily's heart more than having to hold Abbey when she found Chester with his head half way falling off and an eye missing. They sat in Abbey's room crying, holding onto one another.


	6. Emily Takes the Stand

Emily stood up when Abbey was walking out and her name rang out through the court room. Stepping around Abbey she ran her hand through the girl's hair before steeling herself up for what she was about to go through. She felt JJ's eyes on her, the look she was receiving was all love, along with JJ Will's mother's eyes burned holes into Emily's back, the woman truly believes JJ cheated on Will with Emily. The court officer swore Emily in and helped her into the witness stand. Looking up at Hotch she couldn't help but let her eyes fall on JJ. She looked tired and broken but that was only if you really knew her, otherwise she looked like she knew nothing was wrong.

"Emily, I'm not going to ask you to restate what we've already heard from Abbey, but please in your own words why do you think we are here today when the police already said it was self defense?"

"In my own words? Kim LaMontagne is still searching for justice and was able to convince someone to take the case, and that person thinks they have a case to stand on. I've known Jennifer for gosh… going on twenty years now, we met in college, from the day we met to today she doesn't even kill bugs, she'll catch them and let them go outside. Why? Because she never believed in murder."

"What's your relation with Jennifer?"

"Right now, we're living together as partners."

"In the past?"

"We hit it off right away, we were together for many years, she slept with Will and I found out, that was it, then Abbey came along and they got married. I didn't go near her in anyway besides friend till nearly a year after Will's death."

"So you didn't have anything besides a friendship with Jennifer while Will was in the picture?"

"No, when she left I didn't bother to follow." Emily had to fight the urge to look down and Hotch wanted to ask why she didn't follow but couldn't figure out why he would ask.

"How was your relationship before she left?"

"Before she cheated on me, it was great…" Emily stopped herself from admitting she had bought a ring, only her mother knew and she swore to take it to her grave. "When I found out she cheated to when she left we barely spoke. When she told me about Abbey, I put myself back together because I wanted to be part of her life, even if I wasn't going to be her mother."

"How would you describe Jennifer as a mother?" Emily chuckled.

"She always mothered me when we were together, still does, but when Abbey was born she was already the perfect mom, just now she had a real child to raise."

"What would happen to Abbey if Jennifer were to go to jail?"

"I would be back in court fighting for her against Will's mother. She could end up with her abusers family." Emily clenched her teeth to not let her anger get the best of her.

"Who do you think she belongs with?"

"Jennifer."

"Besides Jennifer."

"No one, Jennifer risked her life for her daughter, if she doesn't deserve that angel I have no idea who does."

"That's all." Hotch said and sat down, running his hands through his hair, it was tougher than he thought.

"Emily… Why didn't you try to work things through with JJ right from the get go?"

"I was very upset, you see we had been together for years and I didn't expect her to do that to me."

"Did you dislike Will?"

"We never really got along, I never acted rude toward him, nor him to me. We didn't because of Jennifer."

"Is it true Abbey refers to you as mom now? And you refer to her as your own?"

"Yes."

"Isnt that a little soon?"

"I didn't take her father's place if that's what your thinking."

"No, never. Just saying its only been 3 years since his death."

"Is there a question in there?"

"Sorry, Abbey…"

"This isn't about Abbey. It's about Jennifer, and if she did this out of self defense or not." Emily snapped and the judge agreed with her.

"Get to Jennifer and keep Abbey out of this."

"Did you kill Will?"

"No."

"Did you convince Jennifer to do it so you could be together?"

"Never."

"What was your first response to finding out Will was dead?"

"I…" Emily had to think back. "I went right to JJ, and then Abbey. He was dead I couldn't change that."

"Done." The lawyer sat down aggravated, Hotch stood back up.

"When did you start calling your step father dad?"

"After about a year of meeting him." Emily said glad Hotch remembered that fact about her.

"In our line of work you talk to killers nearly everyday, in your opinion if I gave you a profile I want to know if the case would be taken by our team or left to the local cops."

"Alright."

"A woman lives alone in a house, her front door the lock is broken, there is a pile of her things broken on the floor in the shape of an octagon. Her body is laid out like an angel. Would we take this case?"

"Yes, even though its only one person so far its got the characters of a serial."

"Good, your right. A father fends off an intruder ending in death of said intruder."

"No, and the case would be demised because that person came into their house. He was protecting his family."

"JJ."

"I say no, because the cops said self defense already, but I could see us consulting on her state of mind."

"What is her state of mind?"

"She had just killed her abusive husband. If you've seen Abbey's x-rays you'd probably kill him too." Emily said and Hotch nodded.

"Can we see the x-rays?" The judge nodded and the projector sprang to life showing Abbey's multiple broken bones.

"I'm done with Emily, I'd like to call Sam to the stand."

x-x-x

_Before Abbey was born._

JJ sat at home staring at the wall, she never meant to screw things up with Emily. She was happy with what they had between them, but Will was hard to say no to, and he guilted her so much. So the drink turned into dinner which turned into coffee at his place, then she woke up in his bed, in his arms, they should've been Emily's. She could blame it on the alcohol she consumed but she kissed him back, she didn't even try to stop him, or even thought of Emily till she woke up. Now though, sitting alone in her new apartment she couldn't get Emily off her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what will Emily's role be with this child, how will her child look at her when she tells them that their mother ruined the best thing she ever had? JJ cried softly to herself, Will would be moving in with her later this week, he was leaving his life in New Orleans to be with her. Emily would move the world for her if she asked her to.


	7. Raid Aftermath

Garcia walked into the Jareau house hold with the rest of the bau team, she quickly made her way to Abbey's room only to find a sobbing Emily curled around a sleeping Abbey. She went over to Emily and tried to pull her away but Emily clung onto Abbey pushing Garcia away.

"Emily, honey you have to get up." Garcia said but it was no use, then Morgan walked in and went right to Emily.

"Get up." He said, he was there for Emily when JJ left the first time, he knew somewhat what he had to do. "Now." Emily wiped the tears away as she stood up. "Follow." Morgan said and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. He led her out to the living room where Hotch, Reid and Rossi all helped clean up.

"No don't guys."

"It's no problem Em, just relax." Rossi said. Morgan sat next to Emily and watched as her eyes scanned the room.

"What happened?" She looked at Hotch.

"They think… They have new evidence."

"What could they possibly have?" Emily said shocked.

"A tape of Will and JJ fighting…"

"Oh no…" Emily was about to ask what was on it when Abbey came running in with a newly fixed Chester in her arms.

"Momma! Look auntie Pen fixed Chester!" She launched herself into Emily's side and Emily wrapped her arms around her, smiling she kissed the top of her head. Then looked up at Pen.

"Thank you."

"Not that big Emily, only poked myself once." Garcia smiled and Emily chuckled, kissing the top of Abbey's head again, not much would sway a jury away from self defense she knew this.


	8. The Tape

When Sam stepped down from the stand, and the child psychologist went and stepped down Hotch realized he was out of witnesses and handed it over. This was when the tape came out, and they would seal the deal, Hotch couldn't help but be giddy.

Will's mother stepped up onto the stand and went through short questions before the big one came.

"I hear you have a tape for us to hear?"

"I do." She smiled and the tape started.

x-x-x

"_Will I don't want to do this here!" JJ shouted._

"_Jennifer our daughter is two years old she's a handful she needs her mother to fucking watch out over her."_

"_I already told you I wouldn't leave my job."_

"_That was two years ago!"_

"_You don't have a job how do you think we're going to keep the house if I leave my job?"_

"_You're the woman you should be at home."_

"_You know this would be so much easier with Emily." JJ huffed._

"_Don't you know it, but you fucked me so."_

"_Go die Will."_

"_You wish."_

"_Don't tempt me too much Will I might give up one day."_

x-x-x

"See, Jennifer Jareau was planning on killing Will long before she did." The lawyer sat down and Hotch almost laughed, standing up.

"Who hear hasn't said something like go die during a heated disagreement?" Hotch smiled "I know I have, and you know my wife is also dead, but I never laid a hand on her. Now Ms. LaMontagne, how'd you get the tape?"

"It was in my son's room while they visited one time."

"Did they know about it?"

"No sir."

"Ok so nothing wasn't unnatural that's good. Now where was your granddaughter during this?"

"In JJ's arms."

"And if we keep playing the tape what will we hear?"

"…nothing?"

"You see… why don't we just listen to it." Hotch hit play and the judge smirked he knew what was on it.

x-x-x

_Will's hand smacked against JJ's cheek and she gasped, Abbey started to cry._

"_Will…" JJ said softly before you could hear her walking away._

"_I'm not done here."_

"_Then you shouldn't have hit me." JJ said and a door slammed. _

x-x-x

"Did your son hit Jennifer?"

"She deserved it."

"Your honor…"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, he hit her. Then that bitch stole my grandbaby."

"Where'd they go?"

"Home."

"So that's not stolen is it?"

"I guess not."

"That was three years before your son died, how many times did he hit Abbey and JJ after that?"

"I don't know."

"Abbey was in the hospital 10 times. JJ, 5."

"She was sleeping with that woman!"

"Will nearly killed Jennifer twice! And put Abbey into the hospital 10 times!" Hotch yelled.

"Your honor he's a little too close to this case… I call for dismissal." The other lawyer stood up immediately and yelled over Aaron.

"Aaron step back. No dismissal."

"I'm finished your honor." Hotch stepped back and sat next to JJ.

"You ok boss?" JJ asked.

"He nearly killed you."

"That was nearly… I actually did kill him." JJ said and Hotch looked at her.

"Emily wanted me to tell you that Abbey scored two goals in her soccer game the other day, we got it on tape, and that she loves you." JJ smiled and nodded, at least she would have one good tape in her life.


	9. The End

It took the jury 2 hours to come up with a not guilty verdict. Will's mother had to be escorted out when she got in JJ's face after the announcement. Her parting view was JJ being wrapped in Emily's arms placing a kiss on her lips, she was infuriated.

x-x-x

The team and family from both JJ and Emily's families went to a small local restaurant to celebrate JJ's release. Emily was never more than a few feet from JJ and Abbey spent nearly the whole time in JJ's arms as she informed her over every minute of the two weeks. When the food came Emily could barely eat she was too wrapped up in JJ who was getting a tad annoyed the Emily was making it harder to eat.

"Honey I know we haven't been around each other for two weeks, but I haven't had a good meal in just as long." JJ said and Emily got the hint moving away a little, making everyone laugh. Emily's parents picked up the bill near the end and Emily swore there was no need but it gave Elizabeth a chance to pull her aside.

"Mom I swear…"

"Shut up Emily we're paying. Now when are you going to propose to Jennifer." Emily choked and started laughing.

"Oh, your not joking…"

"No!"

"I wasn't sure… I wasn't going to…"

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! You will, when you're ready." Emily fiddled with the ring in her pocket.

"Mom…"

"Yes today would be a good idea." Elizabeth smirked and moved back to the group. Emily waved Abbey over who came trotting up.

"Hi Momma."

"Hey baby girl, can you do me a favor, go give this to your mother and say its from me?" Abbey nodded and took the ring in her hands. Watching Emily waited as Abbey walked to JJ then gave her the ring and whispered something to her. JJ looked at the ring then at Emily and started to cry and nod. Abbey got mad that her mom started to cry and was about to go yell at Emily when Emily walked over and JJ ran to her, she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"That's a yes?"

"A very big, I love you yes." JJ said and pulled back from Emily's shoulder to kiss her. "I absolutely love you Emily." Emily smirked and started to blush when everyone started to clap.

"Well… I guess we should announce." Emily laughed. "JJ and I are engaged." JJ pushed Abbey's hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok with Emily marrying me?" Abbey nodded and hugged JJ.

"Now we're an official family." She smiled and JJ chuckled.

"We always were baby." JJ looked around at everyone she considered her family for the last 20 plus years of her life, she wouldn't have it any other way.

x-x-x

(Present day)

So Abbey had a family made up of blood relatives and not. She never saw her father's family after the trial, apparently they didn't care much. But she had Emily and the BAU family. She was happy with just them. She had her mom's family, and Emily's family, they all treated her like she was their own. She was happy to call Emily mom just like she'd call the BAU members aunts or uncles. She still had nightmares about her dad, though very rarely, and though she'd never admit it she always had Chester right next to her every night. Her life couldn't be better in her eyes.

The end, Thank you.


End file.
